


Angel with a last name

by xforesttree



Series: Deathstiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Destiel - Freeform, Heaven, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Memories, Memory Loss, Other, Wings, angel!cas - Freeform, angel!dean, dead!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Dean died in the car crash all those years ago and finds himself in heaven guided by Castiel. He and Cas quickly learn something is off





	1. CrASh

Dean sat down on the wooden stool and crossed his arms over the bar. He signalled the bartender and order a beer, nothing fancy, just the local brand. He picked up the bottle as soon as it was slammed down for him and took a good look around the joint. A few truckers, a couple or two, some 7′s and at the table by the window on the far side a solid 9. The smell of greasy food, the slight chatter and the lack of daylight, this was where he felt most at home. After a long day's drive, alcohol, food and some human affection are the only things that can calm his nerves. Being all set on the first he took a gulp from his beer and approached the girl, wearing his most charming smile.

With a few simple lines they're sharing a table and he's ordered food for the two of them. His estimate earlier had been off, she's a 10. Same taste in food, music and some spice... Almost too perfect, heh. He pushes the thought aside and enjoys his view, hypnotised by well... all of her. Her eyes find his and he can feel a heat rush trough his body, damn. He hadn't even eaten yet and already he was lusting after ditching this place for his motel room. The girl took it even further and placed her hand on top of his and bit her lip.

They were interrupted by the arrival of the juiciest burger he'd ever seen. " _Awesome_." He exclaimed and dug in. The bacon was crispy, the meat juicy and tender, the tomatoes and lettuce fresh but not overwhelming and this sauce! This had to be the perfect burger! Even better than the one in... where again? He should totally stop by here more often, here in...? Where was he? His memories were fuzzy.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl asked and wiped some sauce off his cheek. "Yeah, yeah, long drive." He muttered in reply and focused on eating his burger.

The unsettling feeling stayed however and when he'd finished eating, Dean was sure something was off. This was all too perfect, his memories were all too jumbled. He could've sworn he had been in a car with Sam and his dad, being chased by meg and then... he was here?

"You're in heaven, Dean." A gruff and growly voice declared.

"You mean that I'm dead?!" Dean spat.

The customers vanished one by one at those words until finally the girl, whose name he never even asked, leaned in for a kiss that never landed. The bar started glitching until it fell apart like a stage would if a sudden gust came in. The surrounding area was now an endless stretch of white with only a dark-haired man in a suit and trench coat occupying it.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the lord." The man spoke as though reading off a script.

"Angels, heaven, I must be dreaming. Neither of those things are real!" Dean said though he seemed to be trying to convince himself rather than the "angel". The man in the trench coat approached him, a look of confusion on his face, his clear blue eyes refusing to stare at anything but Dean's green ones. His arm stretching out to reach Dean's shoulder, the man was surprised to find Dean evading him. "I'll show you. You have to understand, Dean." There was a sense of urgency and frustration in his words. Doubtful but overwhelmed by curiosity Dean gave in and as the angel touched his shoulder the scenery changed.

_I was in the car with Dad and Sammy, we were talking about how we still had one bullet left in the colt when a truck rammed us from the side. We all got knocked out, but Sammy managed to wake up in time to ward off the demon that had possessed the driver. Dad woke up later with minor injuries. I never did..._

The memories all came flooding back at once and Dean, with no one else around, threw his arms around Castiel and sobbed. The angel just stood there awkwardly, until he realised he was meant to put his arms around the other man. When Dean finally recovered he bombarded Castiel with questions.

Is Sammy okay?  
_I don't know-_  
Please tell me they're not making a deal with a demon over me?  
_I don't know-_  
So not only hell, but heaven too, is real?  
_Yes._  
Do all angels look as human as you do?  
_No, this is-_  
Is this what heaven really looks like?  
_Actually, this is-_  
Is god real?  
_Yes, please Dean, stop asking questions and allow me to explain.  
_ Okay then Cas, can I call you Cas?  
_I don't see-_  
Okay Cas, explain, because all I see is an angel in a trench coat.  
_-the point of shortening my name..._

Cas sighed and Dean crossed his arms and sat down on the hood of his impala. It took him some time to realise that she hadn't there before. Before he could ask Cas the angel started explaining.

Heaven isn't one place, it's a collection of many unique heavens. Every soul gets to live on in an environment that has everything they wish for, which is why everything was perfect earlier. I didn't expect you to see trough it so quickly, but then again god's interest is never misplaced. We are currently in your "piece of" heaven, you decide what it looks like. I've been ordered to teach you how to master control of your heaven before indulging you on the ways of an angel.


	2. Wingchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess, I'll fix it... sometime

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that. Did you just say I'm going to be an angel?" Dean asked, clearly puzzled. "Are you actually seeing my wings or just depicting me with them since you've concluded I am, in fact, an angel?" Cas said as he looked over his shoulder examining the now visible white feathered wings. "No, I don't know! Cas, can you focus on what's important here?" Dean stated, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Hm, yes, you'll be an angel." Cas mumbled as he examined the fog rolling in.

In mere seconds it formed buildings, roads and a giant castle. When it cleared they were walking on clouds under a clear blue sky. Slivers of light seemed to float all around and the gentle breeze smelled faintly sweet. The angel was clearly stunned by the sight and even Dean was left short on cynical remarks. They were both clothed in white and Castiel had a luminescent ring floating above his head giving his pale wings a golden glow. Dean ran his hands trough the soft build up air vapour only to realise, it was cotton candy.

"Your environment changes depends on your recent revelations it seems, this is heaven in your image. You have a rather common view of what it and angels look like." Cas stated as he explored the various landmarks in the vicinity, occasionally glancing over to Dean with a variety of confused looks. "Cas, buddy, your people skills must be rusty again. I understood about half of what you just said."

Cas interrupted his examination of "heaven" and approached Dean, scanning him from head to toe. "You make it sound as though you know me, do you, Dean?" Dean took a quick step back and held up his hands defensively before exclaiming "Who am I to know a fricking angel, I just want to off the bastard that killed my mom."

The image of heaven faded and slowly but surely his childhood home appeared from the shadows. The pale blue walls off Sam's nursery, his wooden crib, the crescent moon night-lamp, to the last detail it was all there. His mom came in carrying him on her hip and Sammy was happily wriggling around in his bed. Then the image shattered under Dean's loud protest and a tear rolled down his cleanly shaven face.

Uncertain the angel approached him, freezing at a distance close enough to hear the other man's breath. He had no clue how to comfort Dean. There was distress in Dean's eyes as he uttered "Cas?" Something clicked in his brain and Cas hurriedly apologised "Oh, personal space. I forgot, My apologies."

Cas took a step back and averted his gaze to the ground. Dean stood there frozen in shock until Cas' look of utter confusion had him speak.

Now you did it.  
_Did what?_  
Said something as though we know each other already.  
_I don't seem to recall any memories with you... Can you try visualising any other memories? It seems they too can be used to control your heaven._  
Woah, woah, hold on. Something is clearly off and you ignore it?  
_What would you have me do, Dean?_  
Well how about we do some research? Find out what we're dealing with.  
_You're suggesting something supernatural is involved?_  
Cas I've been a hunter long enough to know when to investigate something. Saving people hunting things...  
_...the family business. It's what you do, I get that._  
I never told you that  
_Oh that, actually you Winchesters have always been a hot topic on angelic communication frequencies._  
They talk about us on angel radio?  
Let's get back to the point. I'm not discarding your idea, I just believe we might find more answers along the way considering all we have to go on is a possibility we've met before.

Dean ran his hands through his hair and then placed one hand on his hip. "What do you suggest we do next then?" He said and grabbed his beer off the hood of the impala. They were on a two lane strip of asphalt amidst dark ominous woods and all was silent. "The road... not what we're looking right now. Try to imagine your lifetime, all your memories, and put it in order."

It was as if they were zooming out on the road, slowly obtaining a birds eye view of the area. There were 2 distinct islands, one of which shrouded in a thick dark fog and detached from what seemed to be the main island. Sunlit island a road ran from start to finish winding left and right, climbing steep mountains and abridging deep crevasses. Cas grabbed him by the shoulder and led him to the edge of the road where it crumbled over a gap of nothingness.

"You were right, there is definitely something wrong here." The angel spoke in a grave voice.


End file.
